Stín minulosti
+ 2000 XP| Související úkoly=žádný| ID=q1012_burial |Postavy = Velebný pán, Declan Leuvaarden|Bestiář = echinops}} Image:Secondary quests.png|32px default Vedlejší úkoly desc none Úkol je zadán kupcem Declanem Leuvaardenem, který se v I. Kapitole zdržuje v Hostinci v Podhradí. On a jeho společník se rozdělili a Leuvaarden chce po zaklínači, aby ho šel hledat do jeskyně, kde má údajně být. Návod Geralt musí jít do hostince a promluvit s kupcem Declanem Leuvaardenem. Po zadání úkolu se musí vydat do jeskyně (u jižní Wyzimské brány, v severozápadní části mapy) a pobít Echinopse. V jedné z nich se nachází ostatky společníka. Geralt se pak může vydat zpět za Leuvaardenem nebo rovnou za Velebníčkem a požádat ho o místo k pohřbení. Ve sklepení kapličky Geralt uloží ostatky do sarkofágu, popovídá si s Divoký Honem a v závislosti na vybrané odpovědi se utká nebo neutká s duchem již mrtvého Lea. Dokončení úkolu spočívá ve finálním dialogu s Leuvaardenem, ve kterém Geraltovi poděkuje a předá odměnu. Poznámky * Declan Leuvaarden je v hostinci pouze pár hodin a to kolem poledne, respektive po poledni. * Aby Velebníček souhlasil s pohřbem, musí mu Geralt zapálit svíčky Věčného ohně ve všech 5 kapličkách (anebo počkat do konce I. kapitoly, zabít Velebníčka a nakráčet si to do kaple, kam společníka pohřbí). * Pakliže Geralt nestihne Leuvaardena před koncem I. kapitoly, najde ho v II. Kapitole v přístavu. Fáze Jeskyně Spolupracovník kupce Leuvaardena zmizel v jeskyni pod městskými hradbami. V jeskyni je údajně spousta různých potvor. Kupec mě prosí, abych ho odtud dostal, nebo - pokud už nežije - abych ho aspoň slušně pohřbil. Odměna činí 200 orénů. Musím pohřbít Leuvaardenova společníka. Ostatky V jednom z echinopsů jsem našel nestrávené zbytky lidského těla. Určitě to byl ten Leuvaardenův společník. Musím ho slučně pohřbít a pak tu smutnou novinu oznámit Leuvaardenovi. Musím pohřbít Leuvaardenova společníka a pak si promluvit s kupcem. Pohřeb / Pohřební místo / Svolení / Kaple --need edit-- Pohřeb - pokud se Geralt nejdříve vydá s ostatky společníka za Leuvaardenem: * Leuvaarden navrhl, že bych mohl pohřbít tělo jeho společníka v kapličce Velebného pána. Asi se ho půjdu zeptat na svolení. Pohřební místo - pokud Geralt v kapličkách pro Velebníčka zapálil svíčky Věčného ohně: * Velebný pán mi dal svolení k pohřbení těla v kapličce v jednom ze sarkofágů. Měl bych tam zajít a najít místo k pohřbení. Měl bych ve sklepě kapličky pohřbít kupce. Kostel - pokud Velebníček na konci I. kapitoly zemře: * Jelikož je Velebníček mrtvý, neměl bych mít žádné problémy pohřbít tělo v kostele. Povolení - pokud Geralt ještě nesplnil Velebníčkův požadavek na zapálení svíček Věčného ohně v kapličkách: * Velebníček mi zakázal pohřbít tělo uvnitř kostela. Musím si nejdřív nějak získat jeho důvěru. Odměna Leuvaardenova společníka jsem pohřbil. Je načase zajít za kupcem pro odměnu. Je načase zajít za kupcem Leuvardenem pro odměnu. Pohřbený společník Pohřbil jsem tělo Leuvaardenova společníka a dostal jsem za to zaplaceno. Obchodník drží slovo, i když... Používá dost podivné formulace. Ostatně, jsem přece zaklínač. Ne hrobník. Pohřbil jsem tělo Leuvaardenova společníka a dostal jsem za to zaplaceno. Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Úkoly Kategorie:Kapitola I de:Last der Vergangenheit en:Dead Hand of the Past es:Una carga del pasado fr:Un vieux fardeau hu:A múlt halálos ölelése it:Fardello del passato pl:Brzemię przeszłości ru:Тяжелое наследие прошлого